


Burn

by alyse



Category: Nature Unleashed: Avalanche
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock's a flame and Thom… Thom's the moth.  He can't help but come when Jock calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/gifts).



> This is another movie I acquired because Andrew-Lee Potts (Connor Temple) is in it, and dude! I wasn't joking about the bad and wrong chemistry with familial characters.
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/). This is for [](http://temaris.livejournal.com/profile)[**temaris**](http://temaris.livejournal.com/) because I've been promising her incest fic since I made her watch the movie, and by 'made' I mean saying, "Hey. Did you know that a movie with Andrew-Lee Potts in it is about to start on the Sci Fi Channel?"
> 
> This is not the incest fic I promised her and that I'm still working on, but I'm sure she'll forgive me anyway.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://aithine.livejournal.com/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.livejournal.com/) for the beta of the bad and wrong.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: alp movies](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+alp+movies), [fic fandom: alp movies](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+alp+movies), [fic genre: slash](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+slash), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Fandom:** **[Nature Unleashed: Avalanche](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0363448/)**

**Pairing:** Thom (Thom/Jock, one sided)

**Warnings:** Incest

**Disclaimer:** Apparently GFT Entertainment own the rights to this movie. I'm rather hoping that the incest vibe between the two brothers was entirely unintentional on their part.

~*~

There are a lot of things that Thom hasn't wanted in his life, things he hadn't planned on, and Thom's always been a man who's had a plan. He just keeps losing track of it

He didn't want to get divorced. He hadn't planned on it, even though the signs were there right from the beginning and he was too blind, too weak to see them. His parents' marriage had ended in fire and fury, burning both him and his brother with the fallout, so it makes sense, he supposes, that his and Lisa's ended in ice, no matter how hard he tried to keep things together. He gave up a lot for her, for their life together, and in the end Lisa just froze him out.

It wasn't her fault, not entirely, no matter what Jock thinks. Lisa may have frozen him out at the end, but he shut her out from the start. There are things that Thom never wanted, never planned on, and there were secrets in his heart he couldn't let his wife see, things in there he couldn't give her. She knew that from the first and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break her way in.

She just broke herself in the trying.

He knows Jock doesn't understand because Jock only sees the aftermath, the way that Thom is still picking up the pieces, thawing out his heart. He didn't see the way that Lisa shattered into even smaller pieces once she figured out what Thom had tried - and failed - to hide.

She called him sick. Sick and twisted and **wrong**.

She wasn't wrong.

It's fitting that it's the ice he retreats to when his marriage finally shatters beyond repair. He lost everything - his home, his wife, his dreams, his peace of mind. Now he's trying to put himself back on his feet, go back to doing what he knows best. Avoiding anything like a personal connection with anyone.

With anyone but his brother.

Lisa was ice but Jock is all fire, quick tempered and burning brightly. Thom's not an idiot - he knows that that was at least part of his attraction to Lisa. His parents' marriage had burnt out in acrimony and accusations, and Lisa kept her feelings in check. She never burned - she sparkled, and Thom needed something that cool and collected in his life. Something to distract him from the things that set him alight and shouldn't. Because Jock's a flame and Thom… Thom's the moth. He couldn't help but come when Jock called him

He's always been focused, has Thom. Always gone after what he wanted - almost always. He wanted Lisa but with Lisa, he met his match. She's smart, his ex-wife. He knew that when he married her. Maybe that was part of the attraction too - that she'd call him on it, finally figure him out. See past all of his defences, see the sickness inside, and maybe even fix him.

But Lisa wasn't strong enough to save them both and he can't help but resent her for that a little. He wanted to be - planned on being - rescued, and in the end she left him out in the cold with nothing but his feelings for his brother to warm him.

And they're feelings that he shouldn't have.

He consoles himself with what he can. That usually means the ski bunnies, young and fit and tanned, who smile and flirt and sleep with the guy with the snowmobiles because that's what they do when they're on holiday. He's just a distraction for them. For him, they're not distraction enough but since they're only here for a few weeks at most, for a little skiing and a lot of sex, he knows they won't ask for anything he can't give. He has no fear of them slipping past his defences because he never lets them close enough.

Jock works his way through them even more quickly than Thom does, but that only means that Jock doesn't notice when Thom finally stops. He's too focused on the chase, still smarting from Callie's rejection and burying those feelings between as many thighs as he can. And Thom…

He does his best to fight those feelings, the ones he has and shouldn't. Does his best to freeze them dead, but it's difficult and getting more so every day with Jock a bright flame beside him, always pushing him, burning more and more fiercely until Thom can only be consumed.

In the end, all Thom can do is watch him burn, and that's something he never planned on, something he never wanted to go with everything else he shouldn't. Jock runs as fast as he can from the things that hurt and Thom's left with the rough calluses of his own hand to ease him through.

He has no shame, not any more. Not when Lisa ripped her way through his last defences, laid open his heart and everything twisted in it. So he listens to them sometimes, Jock and those nameless, faceless women; their moans and sighs seeping through the walls.

He listens and he watches Jock flirt and fuck and grieve. The ski bunnies don't get any closer to Jock than they did to him; Jock has his own defences and they're higher than Thom's. No one gets through any more. No one but Thom.

It's not enough, not what he wants in his frozen, twisted heart, but it will have to be enough because Thom never, ever wants the bright light of his brother to dim.

So he hides in the icy wasteland with his brother and his secret. Hides it all away the best he can.

But in the end, when Jock calls him, Thom comes.

The End


End file.
